The development of self-contained breathing systems has allowed humans to dive and remain underwater for several hours. The ability to remain underwater for an extended period of time can allow divers to reach considerable depths and cover expansive distances in exploring underwater terrain.
Radio frequency (RF) waves can be used to wirelessly transmit signals between devices. RF waves can be made to encode information by modulation of amplitude, frequency, and phase of a radio wave within a frequency band.